


Vexed

by literarynonsensefics



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, Fluff, Moriel - Freeform, Nessian - Freeform, One Shot, acomaf, amren - Freeform, feysand, honestly im not even sure anymore, humor?, ive been staring at this fic for too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 17:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10284713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarynonsensefics/pseuds/literarynonsensefics
Summary: Amren gets mad, and decides to make a rash decision.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @literarynonsense!

 

Inspired by something I mentioned in [On Obsidian Wings.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9954719/chapters/22273445)

  

* * *

_“No, I meant…” Lyrica trailed off, not wanting make the conversation awkward.  “Aren’t Fae and Illyrian children rare?”_

_“You can blame Amren for that!” Feyre called.  “Decided that she wanted to screw with the Mother, and gave us human, um, assets.”_

_“She was quite mad that day,” Cassian mused.  “Though I don’t remember what set her off so much that she wanted to control Fate itself.”_

 

* * *

 

 Amren didn’t get angry very often, but when she did, the entire Night Court was rattled.

“Have I ever told you just how _enraging_ the Suriel is?”  Amren seethed, pacing back and forth in the living room of the House of Wind.  

“Umm, no?”  Feyre was standing with her, arms out in the air like they were frozen in their spot.  She grimaced, was that the _mountains_ rumbling outside?  “ _Is_ it...enraging?”

“Think of it this way,” Amren halted abruptly, pinning her hands to her hips.  “Enraging is not a precise enough word.  The precise word, the _only_ word, is from a language no living being even _speaks_ anymore!   _Shushkan_ , there it is.   _Jino shuskan al mai asnorabi_!”

“Is that-?”

“It’s been dead for millennia.  I relearned it when I was dealing with the Book of Breathings.”  Amren’s eyes thinned to shining silver slits in her eye sockets.  “The joke is lost on you, clearly, but maybe Rhys’ll let me resurrect the people that spoke it and then eliminate them after-”

“Woah there.”  Feyre waved her hand in front of Amren’s face.  “Ok, this is not a healthy way to deal with anger.  Why don’t you explain to me what the Suriel did, and we’ll go from there, hmm?”

“Fine.”  Amren’s opened and closed her fists a couple times, releasing the tension.  “Fine.  Ok.  The Suriel, Cauldron boil the insufferable thing, stole one of my bangles.”

Feyre blinked.  “What?”

“My bangles, one of my bracelets.”

“Shit,” Cassian swore from the kitchen.  “The Suriel stole some of your jewelry and you haven’t set Velaris ablaze yet?”

“It’s only been fifteen minutes,” Amren muttered.  “I would hold your breath.”

“Ok, so the Suriel committed a crime punishable by the destruction of Velaris.  Anything else?”

“It told me something.”

“Which was…?”

“It told me that I’ll find my parents.”  A pot clattered to the floor and Cassian swore again.

“Mother, Amren, that is fantastic!”  Morrigan—trailed by Azriel—ran in from another room and enveloped Amren in a tight hug.

“I’m not done yet,” she gasped out from inside Mor’s embrace.  “And if you don’t set me down this instant I’ll obliterate you.”

Mor backed off.  “Ok, lesson learned.”

Amren rolled her eyes and Feyre choked on a laugh.  “Anyway, the Suriel said I’ll find my parents, but it didn’t tell me how.”  Amren took a breath, barely reining in her frustration.  “Or when.  It could be another couple centuries for all I know.  It could be when I’ve faded from this Earth, and I’m nothing more than some loose ashes scattered about Prythian.”

“Or…”  Feyre started.  “It’ll be soon, when you’re alive.  Stay optimistic.”

“Yeah,” Cassian came in from the kitchen and placed a gloved hand on her shoulder.  “Optimism, it’s a wonderful thing.”

“This has been all nice, but I’m not satisfied.”  Amren cocked out a hip and eyed the Inner Circle.  “Is Rhys around?”

“Right here.”  Rhys walked into the room and wrapped an arm around Feyre’s waist.  “What can I do for you, Tiny Ancient One?”

“It’s funnier when Cass says it,” Azriel remarked.

“Hush you,” Mor swatted his nose.  

“How do you feel about children?”

Rhys and Feyre balked.  “Children…?”  Feyre stammered.

“Yes, tiny, annoying brats running around everywhere and inevitably stealing more of my jewelry.”  Amren tapped a foot.  

“Uh…” Feyre and Rhys shared a glance.  “Good, I suppose.  Feyre?”

“I guess they’re nice.”   _It has been two centuries,_ she said down the bond.  His lips tugged up at the corners in a slight smile.

_Nice to know you’re still obsessed with me._

_Prick._

He tsked, getting a strange look from everyone but Amren. _Not in front of the theoretical children._

Without looking down, Az stomped on Rhys’s foot.  “ _Guys_.”

“Good, then we’re in agreement.”  Amren waved her hand and mumbled a few words that sounded similar to the ones she had spoken before.  Then she looked up at them, like she expected something to be different.

“What?”

“Oh nothing, I just got the chance to use one of those spells I also learned from the Book.  Fae barrenness is so taxing on the brain, isn’t it?”

“Amren,” Feyre said slowly.  “What did you do?”

“Oh nothing,” Amren held out her hands, inspecting her flawless cuticles.  “Just got rid of all those pesky Fae limitations on having kids.  You know, normal things.”

“Excuse me?”  Feyre’s hands flew to her own hips.  “ _What_ did you-”

“Listen, you lot are some of the only decent beings I know, and I think there being more of you wouldn’t be a crime.”  Amren inspected Feyre and then Mor, running her eyes along their figures.  “Have fun with that, I guess.”  Amren left the room to the slack jawed Inner Circle.

“I, um, gotta go check on Nesta.”  Cassian unfurled his wings and made to leap off the balcony.

“Yeah, Mor, could you come with me for just a second?”  Azriel pulled Mor to another area of the house.

“What the hell just happened?”  Rhys held out his hand to Feyre, who ignored it, and simply laid her head on his chest.  “‘I think there being more of you wouldn’t be a crime’?  What does that mean?”

“For the most powerful High Lord in Prythian, you sure are slow,” Feyre mumbled into his chest.  He leaned into the vibrations.  “She just did us a favor, you should be thanking her.”

“It’s not like she-”  Rhys cut himself off at Feyre’s smirk.  “She gave us human fertility, didn’t she?”

“Yep.”  Feyre stepped out of his hold and grabbed his hand with a wicked grin.  “Wanna test it out?”


End file.
